Typhus
Typhus is a Toa of Fire and the former leader of the Toa Drogis. He is currently a general in the Universal Protection Alliance. Biography Early life Like other Matoran, Typhus began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Also like other Matoran, Typhus was sealed within the Robot and journeyed into outer space with it. Typhus was situated on the island of Drogis, where he worked as his village's Captain of the Guard. Eventually, Typhus became a Toa of Fire through unknown means, and became the leader of a Toa Team consisting of similarly transformed Matoran that also hailed from Drogis. Typhus applied his strict and tough demeanor to his leadership, which while annoyed his teammates, was undeniably effective in helping them protect the island. Great Cataclysm Drogis was one of the many locations damaged by the Great Cataclysm. After repairing damage done to the villages on Drogis, Typhus led an exodus to Metru Nui in order to demand answers for what had just occurred. Getting through the City of Legends' sea gates, Typhus and the other Toa Drogis discovered the City in ruins and covered in strange webbing. While investigating a street once they came ashore, Typhus had an encounter with Botar. The resulting fight and a stray Rhotuka Spinner from a wandering Visorak caused a strange event to occur. As Botar fled, Typhus found himself embued with strange energy. However, he was unable to deduce what had changed about him. Typhus decided that whatever had happened to Metru Nui was out of his and the Toa Drogis' league, opting to return home and leave someone else to fix the problem. On their way home however, an encounter with a dangerous Rahi led to one of the Toa Drogis to be killed. With the death of his teammate, Typhus vowed to never return to Metru Nui, ironically an idea he had long thought about as a Matoran. Reign of Shadows When Makuta Teridax took over the Great Spirit Robot, Drogis was one of the many islands to be attacked by the Makuta's forces. The Toa Drogis put up a valiant fight, only to be killed one by one. Typhus, in a panic, found himself teleporting into outer space. Unable to breathe and panicking, Typhus teleported to the first thing he saw: Bara Magna. Bara Magna Finding himself in an unfamiliar environment, Typhus ended up wandering the newly discovered world, determined to find a way back home. The Toa of Fire eventually ended up in an Agori village, where his inability to understand the language frustrated him, despite the villagers believing him to be a vagrant Glatorian. After ducking into an alleway, Typhus found himself confronted by Vavorkx, a mysterious being. Typhus, distrusting anyone on the planet, initiated a scuffle with the stranger, only to be easily beaten. Despite the loss, the brief fight was said to be proof that Typhus was what he was looking for, and teleported him to an undisclosed location. Vavorkx properly introduced himself to the bitter Typhus. He proposed to the lost Toa of Fire that he join his organization, the Universal Protection Alliance to find Mata Nui's spirit, believed to be somewhere on Bara Magna. With nothing left to lose, Typhus agreed and joined as both a general and a trainer for recruits. After Teridax's defeat, Typhus rejoined Matoran society as it migrated to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Abilities and traits Strict and hot-headed, Typhus was one to not allow weakness to enter his sight. Even as a Matoran, Typhus enforced difficult training regiments on his soldiers. This passed onto his life as a Toa, where he applied the same leadership style to the Toa Drogis. Despite his stubborn attitude, his methods were effective, and he gained the friendship and respect of his peers. After the death of his team and his teleportation to Bara Magna, Typhus grew more lonesome and anti-social. This made his training of UPA recruits much more taxing than those of his early life. As a Toa of Fire, Typhus can control, create, and absorb Fire. His chance encounter with Botar resulted in him inheriting the being's teleportation ability, though he currently does not know how to access this ability. Mask and tools Typhus wore the Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding. Typhus wielded Twin Flame Swords as his Toa Tools.